


Have Mercy

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been injured, and Geoff's got to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Geoff hated this part. He hated especially that it was something he had to do, as their leader. But, he and Gavin had been stupid enough to just go out wandering at night, just on their happy own way with the sun setting in the sky. Geoff was good with a sword and Gavin was a dead shot with a bow, but when a creeper came around, no one had any hope of escaping that.

It was his own fault, really. He wanted to spend time with Gavin, just them, and was being impatient. They were just going down their incredibly well-lit mineshaft to mine some coal and sing and throw rocks at each other. But they’d gotten in trouble on the way, and now Geoff was faced with a horrible decision: drag Gavin back to Achievement City and tend to him their with food, sleep, and healing potions, or enact the way out they never liked and completely kill Gavin, letting him come back into being in his own house, completely unscathed.

They’d all been saved that way one way or another once before. When monsters ran rampant around their land, monsters that liked to kill them, it was only logical they all be transported back to their home after their deaths at least once. And the consensus was very clear: the process of going back home after dying hurt like a motherfucker.

So, now, with Geoff surrounded by a crude stone hut, erected and lit up to protect him and Gavin from the rest of the monsters, with Gavin, bleeding and hurt in his arms, he was faced with a hard decision.

“It won’t be light for a long time,” he said, looking at his sun watch. “We could… we could wait it out, and I could carry you back.”

“I won’t hate you, if you do it,” Gavin said, shaking with pain and looking up at his friend.

“Gavin, I don’t know—”

“Come on, Geoff, I’ll be alright. I’ll be top. You know me; I’m pretty hearty.”

Geoff chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it, Gavin. I’ve never had to do it before.”

“I’ve done it with Michael. No one will begrudge you if you do this, I promise. Especially not me. I won’t be any sort of angry or upset. This is what you have to do.”

Geoff bit his lip as Gavin coughed and doubled over, the blood turning his creeper hide outfit red. Geoff looked at the sword by his side and felt the war wage on inside him, his heart arguing with his will.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Either way, I’m in pain, Geoff,” Gavin reminded him with a halfhearted shrug. “It’s just a matter of doing it.”

“I did this to you,” Geoff said, his eyes watering. “I convinced you to come out with me. I’m a horrible fucking person for this. I got you so fucked up by a monster.”

“I am more than capable of making my own decisions, and I decided to come with you. You act like you dragged me out by the quiver, and you didn’t. Relax, Geoff. I trust you.”

Geoff’s eyes watered even more. “I know you do, that’s why I feel like such a dick for doing this to you.”

“Will you bloody stop acting like you sent a zombie after me? It was an accident. No one meant for it to happen. I do not blame you. Ack! Ah, bollocks,” Gavin said, pressing his hand into the wound on his stomach.

Geoff clenched and unclenched his fists over and over, thinking over his decision. The guilt was eating at him either way, so, with a heavy heart, he drew his sword, holding it firmly while arguing with himself. His stomach clenched with nerves and guilt as he looked down at Gavin. “I don’t want to do this. I really don’t.”

“Come on, Geoff, quick swipe of the blade and I’ll be snug in my bed in Achievement City. What could be nicer than that? It’s like you want me to suffer.”

Geoff swallowed thickly and tried not to panic. Gavin sighed. “Yeah, sorry, that was a poor joke decision on my part. Well, come on, Geoff, you can do it. I have faith. You’re strong. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to do this. I trust you to get me home safely.”

Tears quietly escaped Geoff’s eyes and he raised his sword and held it above Gavin, his gut screaming at him that he was a horrible person. Gavin grew paler, but he still smiled. “I’ll see you at home, buddy.”

“Forgive me,” Geoff whimpered, closing his eyes and plunging his sword into Gavin’s heart. There was a quick flash of light, a bloodcurdling scream, and then Gavin was gone, his weapons and items left behind. The sword was plunged into the dirt, where Gavin had lain, and it was here that Geoff broke down, sobbing loudly as the guilt of all his actions overwhelmed him. He curled up and cried, the sound of Gavin’s scream still playing in his ears as he wailed his pain and guilt, the blood of his friend still on his hands, when Gavin was no doubt already in his bed, sleeping it off, completely fine.

Geoff decided not to leave his stone hut until morning, when the monsters burned and disappeared. He checked his sun watch and then broke out of his hut, grabbing his and Gavin’s things and walking the short distance back to Achievement City, Gavin’s quiver on his back and his bow in hand, the blood Gavin had shed still staining his armor.

Everyone was up and about, beginning their daily duties for the day, when Geoff walked up. They watched him quietly, waiting for what he had to say, when he strode over to Gavin and handed him his things.

“Oh, you brought them back! Thank you!”

Geoff looked down at his feet. “Yeah.”

After a moment, Gavin threw himself at Geoff and gave him a tight hug, holding onto him like a clamp. “Thank you, Geoff. Truly, thank you. I’m grateful for what you did.”

Geoff hugged back just as tightly, his tired eyes growing wet with tears again. “Please, don’t ever ask me to do that again.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. Michael’s better at it, anyway.”

Geoff gave a watery chuckle and wiped his eyes. “I’m glad to be home.”

Gavin smiled, then hit Geoff’s arm. “What are you doing? It’s time to work! Come on, go change and get the furnaces started! We have iron to smelt!”

Glad that Gavin bore no grudge, Geoff ran to his house to change. A day’s work of smelting and crafting would definitely make them feel normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I marked character death because technically Gav dies. This was a prompt on the fuckyeahrtfanfic tumblr thing. So yanno.


End file.
